People have always been interested in how they perform in various tasks, e.g. in various sport events. Different manufacturers have provided various kinds of devices that can be used to analyze e.g. a sport event. These devices include e.g. a heart rate monitor, a wrist computer etc.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) provides a service in which by using a special GPS receiver position information can be acquired. The GPS uses a plurality of satellites to determine the position.
There exists a plurality of known solutions that use the GPS to record a path of an activity, e.g. a sport event. Such a data recorder can be afterwards connected to a computer and the performed path, e.g. a run path, can be displayed on a screen of the computer by connecting the recorded position points (coordinates). Furthermore, there exists known solutions that are able to record other quantities into memory of a measurement device. The quantites include e.g. a heart rate during an exercise, temperature etc.
One known solution uses a combination of a wristwatch and a heart rate belt display and/or record the heart rate data. The watch can be connected to a computer after the exercise, and based on the recorded heart rate data, a heart rate curve can be displayed to the user as a function of time. Furthermore, in other solutions it is possible e.g. to determine speed during a recorded path and the length of the recorded path based on the based on the position coordinates provided by the GPS receiver.
In some solutions, a current speed value and a distance travelled so far can be displayed using e.g. a wristwatch.
The problem with the current solutions is that every activity or sport needs a dedicated measurement device that can used to analyse performance.